pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Hikari kat/Archivo 2
Tamaño Cuanto de alto y de ancho seria para hacer el banner? --'Dialga' Palkia 03:12 26 feb 2010 (UTC) :Como isiste esa imagen de banner en pokeespectaculos dime --'Dialga' Palkia 03:33 26 feb 2010 (UTC)PD:Como haces esas letras ::Yo tengo fotoshop CS4 --'Dialga' Palkia 03:47 26 feb 2010 (UTC) :::Pero el fondo me sale azul,Dime por que no sale lo que yo deje? --'Dialga' Palkia 15:38 26 feb 2010 (UTC) ok gracias bueno seria algo asi como misty exepto que de color d pelo marron claro y la ropa tu la decidesEspeon9 15:07 26 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿EEEEEEHHHHHHH? ¿Por que me borrraste el "dragón dorado de la muerte" en mi historia? mochita 15:17 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Te dije que otro regalo, ¿no? Archivo: KristalYGlaceon.png lo hice a partir de una base, espero que te guste ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 15:37 26 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias!!!!! de corazon Graaaaaaaaaaacias Kristal! Ers genial!!!!!!!!! Ah , por cierto... d k color es you pelo?el d la cabeza eh! S una sorpresa Ah , una cosa! ¡¿He dixo k ers geniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal?! A munchy le encantara! Chiao Bella Medium___________¿Y Ahora que? 16:44 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Siempre me a gustado tu usuario, mola mucho.Diana8 20:46 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Diana8 No se si te gustaría, pero te regalo esto que he hecho yo: thumb|left Hola Hikari Hola Hikari me gustaria hacer un nuevo proyecto sobre sprites de OCPA. (perdón si ya existe) Maya 08:02 27 feb 2010 (UTC) como pongo la imagen en el wiki? Perdon x las molestias pero...como pongo la imagen el munchlax-code wiki? Intento ponerla y no puedo Medium___________¿Y Ahora que? 10:23 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Mi pagina Hola, Hikari me dices los codigos para poner mi pagina amarilla y en comic.Maya 11:00 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Kat! Medium me ha dicho que fuistes tu quien hizo el logo ¡Es geniaaaaaal! Pero , no se como ponerlo , me dice que no se puede poner , ¿me lo podrias poner tu? Una cosa , sabes como hacer administrador a la otra gnte? esk kiero hacerte administradora a ti y a Maya1999 pero no se hacerlo. Spero no molestarte SilverMay 16:38 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Son Son los de la pokédex nacional en OCPA comenzando por Bulbasur y acabando por Arceus Maya 21:04 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Vale Vale lo hare. Pero hoy no puedo mi madre me a dicho que me vaya ya a la cama. Maya 21:10 27 feb 2010 (UTC) xD iiwal iia m había fijado en tuu usuarioo cómo se ponían los amigos así... ii los iconos, no c, ahoriita no puedo subirlos =S uuenoo pero eso d k tuviste k pagarle a tuu hermana xa k t deje usar la pc... xD nii ioo haría eso xD deberías decirle a tu mamá =S uuenoo chava, xauu nos vemooos *`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♡✩тαℓк тσ мє!✩♡ 21:18 27 feb 2010 (UTC) >=O entonces se aprovechaan d voos... no le contás a tuu madre?? k malos k son tuus hermanoos, t compadezco u.u *`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♡✩тαℓк тσ мє!✩♡ 21:44 27 feb 2010 (UTC) xDDDDDDDDD Dios chava, t tienen pa la joda xD ii estás en la pc o k?? en el cel >=? diigoo xk no stás nii en el chat ni el xat... ii sobre los platos: xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD tas jodida xD peroo sii no creés en eso d la mala suerte no creo k t pase nada... k se rompan platos es... normal u.u (si no contesto más esk m tuve k pirar d la pc) --'*`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´*' ~ ♡✩тαℓк тσ мє!✩♡ 21:52 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Sysop Muchas gracias por volverme administrador. Saludos, 03:46 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Acabe Ya acabe de hacerlo es esto Maya 07:38 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok vale hazloMaya 13:25 28 feb 2010 (UTC) ?Cuando me dices que tengo que poner para tener la pagina amarilla como antes? Maya 13:25 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Agregla todo lo que tu creas Maya 13:34 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Ya te he hecho admin. Ya te he hecho admin , a ti y a maya1999 , pero, sigo sin poder poner el logo en el wiki SilverMay 14:59 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, soy Diana8, estaba pensando en si se podría pasear a nuestros pokémon, si no me entiendes, mira en mi blog, es el primero.Diana8 19:18 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Un insulto :s Pense que nos llevabamos bien y pones a Andres Bonilla de administrador y no a mi que tengo mas de 1100 contribuciones y que he intentado hacer crecer esta wiki con todas mis contribuciones no se que pensar si me quieres decir algo dime en mi discucion sino entendere que no soy bueno ayudando aqui att: tu triste amigo o no [[Usuario:Brahiango2|'BrAhIaN']] ='( [[Usuario Discusión:Brahiango2|'contactame']] ok ;) me gusta tu idea y acepto tus disculpas me avisas en la discucion cuando sea adminidtrador (mas rapido mejor ;)) att: tu amigop y no enemigo [[Usuario:Brahiango2|'BrAhIaN']] =) [[Usuario Discusión:Brahiango2|'contactame']] PD: me gusta los evomons X3 Eh... Kristal... ¿Podrías ayudarme con las cosas en inglés junto con otros usuarios? Es que la última vez me equivoqué y en vez de poner "Me gusta el pollo frito" puse "Me encantado el pollo tostado" X3 (Y también puse en vez de "Vivo en España" "Resido en española" X3) También me gustaría preguntarte otras cosas sobre D.A. 1: ¿Qué es un Art Trade? 2: Esta es un poco tonta, pero... ¿Qué es un Watcher? Solo esas X3 ¡Ah, también encontré un sustituto perfecto del Photoshop *¬*! Aunque es un poco raro X3 (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 21:17 2 mar 2010 (UTC)) cuando cuando sere administrador att: tu amigop --Brahian 03:19 3 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿Borras blogs? Necesito que borres los míos.mochita 14:21 3 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿Puedo modificar... este sprite: Archivo:Kristal_OCPA.png? es para un regalo ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 15:26 3 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Cambiar de banner Oye me podrias ayudar de cambiar de banner por uno nuevo que ise --'Dialga' Palkia 19:03 3 mar 2010 (UTC) :Pues pasamelo XD --'Dialga' Palkia 22:46 3 mar 2010 (UTC) maya10 hola quieres ser mi amiga he visto que te gusta mew mew es mi favorito ..... cambiarle la ropa y asi ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 21:18 3 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Hikari Kat De Oro xD Tu bailas el caramelldance♫ (? jaja Youhavenewmessages No edites esta página, por favor. 21:49 4 mar 2010 (UTC) :Simple. La cuestión es que en esa barra de MediaWiki, no se toleran imágenes por más que lo intentes. 22:02 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Cambiarle el nombre a una imagen Como se le cambia el nombre a una imagen? --'Dialga' Palkia 03:08 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Pruebaa Texto de prueba. Diana8 Yo veo la página de Kristal, bien, pero si hay algún fallo, yo te lo edito, al principio, pensé que era de Maya10, pero cuando miré el historial... ¡AAAAAAAAAH! me dí cuenta de que era tuyo, perdona, intente dejarlo como antes, al final lo conseguí, pero no se si hay algo diferente, por favor espero que me perdones, no lo he hecho a posta.Diana8 10:50 6 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left Hola Hola, soy Diana8, mola muchu como has hecho tu usuario.Diana8 12:46 6 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola Hola, soy Diana8, tu usuario ha quedado muy bien, si quieres puedes salir en mi historia, seguro que tu personaje mola mucho.Diana8 16:12 6 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8Archivo:Espeon2ba4.jpg Hola otra vez Hola, pensarás que soy un poco pesadita, entiendo porque no contestas mis mensajes, imagino que tendrás muchas cosas que hacer, o que te has ido a algún sitio, pero para cuando estés espero que te guste este dibujo que te he hecho.Diana8 17:25 6 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8frame|Para tí Kat te propongo algo Hola kat, bueno en el reino de tipo normal (de trueno y esperanza) se puede llamar Niganyi? o algo asi? y sere la princcesa del reino, bueno ¿se va hacer la pelea por trueno Yo v.s Espreanza? Atte. Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 23:44 6 mar 2010 (UTC) oye??? alfin me volveras sysop algun dia :( att: --Brahian 00:19 7 mar 2010 (UTC) ¡Ah! y una cosa mas si no soy novia de trueno ¿podre ser su exnovia? si soy ex por lo menos que nos hayamos besado ¿si? por lo menos una vez, ¿estas deacuerdo? y... sigue la historia quiero ver la pelea porfys. Atte. Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 00:21 7 mar 2010 (UTC) administrador??? pero soy o no administrador yo no creo porque tendria la opcion proteger :( att: --Brahian 00:24 7 mar 2010 (UTC) entoncess!!! no le puedes decir a otro administrador como andres, marina, etc... que me vuelva administrador :( att: --Brahian 00:35 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Genial Genial sere novia de Trueno, bueno pero voy a cortar, pero (como que tramando algo) podrias poner a un chimchar llamado Roberto en la novela y que sea mi novio (despues de cortar con Truenito) y que roberto nada mas evolucione en monferno NO 'en infernape (Roberto es un amigo de la escuela que me gusta) Atte. Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 00:50 7 mar 2010 (UTC) PD Quiero aparecer en trueno y esperanza con el nombre de valor con esta cara Archivo:Cara_de_Togetic.png(togetic que novedad X3) quiero un papel especial bueno dime si puedo o no att: --Brahian 00:58 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Te entiendo Es normal en algunos ordenadores, de todas formas si en algún momento necesitas algo, solo tienes que decírmelo, y haber si puedo ayudarte.Diana8 11:42 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Kristal... Estaba buscando traductores de español a inglés (Temporal) y encontré este: http://www.elmundo.es/traductor/ ¿Esta bien? (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 17:25 7 mar 2010 (UTC)) Un trato Hola amiga n.n un trato? si me dices donde conseguiste esa foto de los basicos te paso una de gold de verdad (es un cosplay, osea una persona vestida de el) aceptas?[[Usuario:Jarf1998|''Julio the chikorita fan x3]] '''• [[Usuario Discusión:Jarf1998|''Me buscas?]]. 23:15 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Em es que hubo un lio '''Es que con eso hubo un lio:' Diana y yo estabamos aburridas así que propuse hacer una pokédex de gijinkas ya que, a las dos nos gustan mucho hicimos un blog donde poner lo que encontravamos pero nos venia mucha gente a pedirnos si nos podia ayudar y les deciamos que si así que creimos que lo mejor era hacer una pagina como si fuese un club de fans así que Diana la hizo llamada la ''pokédex ''donde ponerlo todo, que se escribiesen y entre ella y yo una plantilla para los que colaboran. Tus ideas son muy buenas, porque no te pones en la lista como colaborante así nos ayudarias aun mas. Maya Archivo:Manaphy_icon.gif Habla conmigo Olvidalo! Bah, olvidalo. Yo me guio mediante wikidex en pokédex de Sinnoh. Y me sale que es así lo he revisado, y esta bien. Si no me crees miralo tu. ''' '''Me pasas los codijos que usaste para poner las fotos como en mi dicusion. Maya Archivo:Manaphy_icon.gif Habla conmigo Kristal ¿Cómo se llamaba el programa con el que hiciste paula en una nube? ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 14:41 8 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Hello o Hi! T hablo d 3 cosas... Hi! Olle 3 cosas 1-¿Me podés poner ese logo k le distes a Medium en mi web? 2-¿Querés ser mi amiga? 3-¿Querés participar en mi blog? Rsponde kuando puedas chaw wapiii!!! SilverMay: cREARpLaImOnS.Sl.X3 17:59 8 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola kristal!! Cierto es que no podes hacer novelas que no traten de pokemons como esta que yo hice esta no tratara de pokemons tratara de mi colegio Ale 18:07 10 mar 2010 (UTC) T.T hasta cuando yo pense que ya seria hace un mes administrado si no lo sere dimelo T.T :( Att: ya sabes Brahian 14:57 11 mar 2010 (UTC) lo siiento me dejarias que fuera mi personaje si le cambio el nombre o el pelo poorfi esque me encanta y ya iba a hacer mi historiaArchivo:Phione_Gijinka.pngArchivo:My_beautiful_Mew.gifMaya10 14:50 12 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 Hola ¿Qué es eso de los trofeos? ¿Qué hay que hacer para conseguir uno? Diana8 19:08 13 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 espero que me ayudes!!! en los premios pokemonnovel quiero que le entreges con alguien este premio Archivo:Premio_pokemonovel_14.png al que yo te diga y cuando yo te diga n.n att: Brahian 19:40 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Rin San ~ x3 see m tildeaa el ebuddy xD uuenoo entoncees estarée en algún xat x sii kerés conectarte x3 tengo k estuudiiar pa historiaa... ._. ueeh... esoo nomás... xauu... By: [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|'Miku Chan ~' tu meiiaa maniis x3]] ***/// [[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|ii la disc jejeje']] PD: sii necesiitás aiiuudaa con lo d los tildes xa la historia d vocaloid k tal vez hagas... decime x3 soii uuena con las faltas ortográficas xD Traducir thumb|Mewtwo y otros pesonajes del Smash MeleeConsigues a alguien que tradusca esto? Y si preguntas es si, estan bailando Carameldansen, el video es este: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pb4Vqwq9qkM& ;) --santi 21:09 16 mar 2010 (UTC) Hi! Haces una historia de tu SS... yo hare una n.n Mi vida,Mi viaje xP quizas en un capitulo nos encontremos! que te parece la idea? ''Julio the chikorita fan x3'' •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Jarf1998|''Me buscas?]]. 01:47 17 mar 2010 (UTC) me puedes pasar... me pudes pasar el vocaloid levan polkka version de len, version de rin y len y version de rin (me las pasas por video) es que no las encuentro bye Atte. Super PommyStar 20:32 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Valla Es increíble que bien dibujas, tienes muy buen pulso, por ejemplo esta: Archivo:VS_Kristal_(anime).png Esta q ue has hecho me encanta, la has hecho genial.Diana8 16:57 20 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 De nada A mí no me salen tan bien.Diana8 17:17 20 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ¿Como.... ..se utiliza la plantilla: personaje? Es que no puedo ponerla en mi personaje ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 13:45 21 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Hola ¿te acuerdas de mi? no nos hablamos desde k paso akello con agata mi opinion: Te cansaste de k discutiamos en tu wiki y ya no nos hablas ¿a k es eso? bueno...en realidad...no venia a hablarte de eso... te venia a hablar de nuestra amistad ¿seguimos siendo amigas verdad? SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 14:39 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Hoy Hoy son los premios pokemonovels, no? Mayita! 15:25 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Si n.n Si Analís es mi personaje, gracias. Por cierto a mi ayer se lo pregunte y me dijo que eran hoy porque no habian votaod suficiente gente. Pero a que hora es? De noche? Yo solo lo pregunte por si lo sabias, porque la necesito saber Mayita! 15:44 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Hikari Archivo:El_gran_PIPLUP.png¡Adivina kien soy!Archivo:El_gran_PIPLUP.png [[usuario:El_gran_PIPLUP|El gran PIPLUP usuario discusión: os da las gracias]] 16:48 28 mar 2010 (UTC) me encantaria ser tu amiga soy maya10 Archivo:Glaceon_huevito.pngtoma para ti te gusta Maya10 10:29 29 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 2 Cositas... 1. ¿Cómo haces la cabecera, las sombritas estas...? Dime que páginas MediaWiki son en mi discusión en PokéFanon x3 2. Yo adoro el Caramelldansen y se nota que lo oyes por el capítulo 2 de tu Súper novela. El que cumple el mismo día que tu dejó este mensaje a las 22:58 horas el 29 mar 2010. Alaaaaaa! ¡Wowww! ¿como has hecho lo de la foto de Kristal? ¡Te ha kedao preciosa! ¿me podrás hacer una con Shinx y sabio? ¡Si me lo haces te lo agradeceré con una cosita k tngo preparada para ti! SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 08:15 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Llege a las 1000! Llege a las 1000 ediciones, (realmente esta es la 1005) solo te lo dijo para darme esa placa (es k me hace mucho ilusion) Mayita! 08:54 30 mar 2010 (UTC) *Bosteza con su peluchito de Lucario en la mano* Buenasss... Hola. Me acabo de levantar dispuesto a hacer que se me aparezca la tonta cabecera ¬,¬. En fin dime x3. Firma: Purachin con su Lucario xD